mein_sonicwiki_fur_sonic_und_seine_freundefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Folge 52
Folge 52 thumb|[[Sonic the Hedgehog Der Held von Mobius]]thumb|[[Rouge the Bat hat eine Yagyu Vergangenheit]]thumb|[[Knuckles the Echidna Der Hüter des Master Emeralds]]thumb|[[Bao the Panther Überlebender des Siyu Clans]]thumb|[[Tails Freedom Fighter und Sonics bester Freund]]thumb|[[Cosmo the Seedrian Pflanzenmädchen]]thumb|[[Rich Nights Bride des Yagyu Clans]]thumb|[[Conquering Storm Bride des Raiju Clans]] Rouge fliegt nach oben und wirft Bomben auf Rich Nights, doch sie weicht aus. Rich Nights wirft Shurikens auf Rouge, doch sie weicht auch aus und tritt den zurück. Rich Nights: Ah! Rouge: Tuts weh, Rich Nights? Rich Nights: Halt mich nicht zum Narren! Rich Nights fliegt nach oben, doch sie wird prompt nach unten gekickt (getroffen am Kopf) und knallt auf dem Boden. Rich Nights: … Rouge: Witzig. So kämpfte ich als 4-Jährige. Rich Nights: DAFÜR WIRST DU BLUTEN, B****! Rouge: Jetzt benutzen wir schon Kraftausdrücke Rich Nights? Schäm dich! Rich Nights holt einen Kunai raus und wirft ihn, doch Rouge weicht aus. Rouge rammt einfach Rich Nights gegen die Wand. Rich Nights stürzt runter und bleibt liegen. Rouge landet. Rouge: Sieht so aus, als ob der Chaos Emerald mir gebührt. Rich Nights: Lord....greifen ssie ssie! Ssie darf nicht entkommen! Yagyu Lord steht vor Rouge und schlägt sie mit einem Schlag weg. Rouge: Uff....soviel von Ehre..aber mit mir kann man es ja machen, nicht wahr? Yaygu Lord: Du wirst nicht lebendig rauskommen. Rouge: Dann lass uns tanzen! Auf dem Schlachtfeld Sonic macht Homing Attacks auf einige Raiju Luchse. Sonic: Ich bin auch dabei der Schnellste! Shadow: Träum weiter! Shadow macht dasselbe. Tails: Schon wieder Sonic gegen Shadow. Knuckles: Schön für sie. Knuckles schlägt welche ab, Sally tritt welche ins Gesicht, Bunnie schlägt welche KO. Antoine sticht welche ab. Julie-Su knallt welche ab und Amy haut welche mit ihrem Hammer. Amy: Das ist mir zu einfach. JS: Für mich schon lange. Sally: Mädels, aufpassen! Sally schlägt einen Raiju Luchs ins Gesicht, der gerade versuchen wollte, Amy zu töten. Amy: Danke. Sally: Keine Ursache. Vector: Espio, wohin gehst du? Espio: Sie versucht uns abzuwimmeln, doch wir müssen sie alle befreien! Vector: Oh, ok. Und was willst du machen? Espio: Ich gehe zur Iron Fortress und befreie sie. Vector: Wir kommen mit! Charmy: Oh JA! Espio: NEIN! Charmy: Was? Warum nicht? Espio: Weil ich es schon schaffe. Vector: Espio...wir sind TEAM Chaotix. Du kannst es alleine schaffen, doch wir möchten dir helfen. Saffron: Ja Espio. Espio: Dann kommt. Trödelt nicht. Gongzhu: Ich folge euch. Vector: Von mir aus. Aber beeilen sie sich! Gongzhu: Aber gerne! Plum: Ryu! Greife welche an! Bloody, du auch! Ryu greift Sonic an und kickt ihn runter auf dem Boden. Ryu: Hallo Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic: So, Ryu: Du willst eine weitere Niederlage? Ryu: Dasselbe wollte ich dich fragen, Narr. Sonic: Naja...ok! Sonic spindasht Ryu und er tritt ihn in den Bauch. Sonic: Das wars wohl heute. Bloody rennt zu Antoine Antoine: So....du 'eißt Bloody? Dann wird es an der Zeit für disch, Blut zu leckön! Antoine greift ihn mit dem Schwert an, doch Bloody weicht aus und rennt weg. Antoine rennt hinterher. Antoine: Bleib ste'en, du Feigling! Plum: Dann liegt es an mir. Plum wirft einen Shuriken auf Julie-Sus Knarre, die sie dann loslässt. Die Luchse in der Nähe von ihr greifen sie jetzt an, doch Knuckles schlägt welche KO, während JS dasselbe tut. Plum: Damn! Amy: Ja. Amy schlägt Plum mir ihren Hammer KO. Ken: Oha. In der Iron Fortress CS: Diese Freedom Fighters sind tougher als ich dachte. Leider! Ich geh jetzt raus und beende ihre verkümmerliche ...moment.....ich höre was. CS schleicht nach hinten zum Schloss und sieht Tails, Bao und Cosmo. CS: (Soso....drei von ihnen sind eingedrungen...Bao included.) CS rennt schnell weg. Bao: Das ist die Iron Fortress. Doch wir müssen leise sein, es gibt das Gerücht, dass Conquering Storm gute Ohren hat. Cosmo: Ok, wir sind leise. Tails: Leise genug, dass man die Flickies von hier hören kann. Cosmo: -kicher- CS ist zum Keller gegangen, wo die Gefangenen sind. Gaoshou: Schon wieder... CS: Halts Maul! CS sieht eine Metallkette an der Wand lose hängen und reißt sie mit voller Wucht raus. Li Moon: Ich habe Angst. CS: Müsst ihr auch haben. Li Yuen: Hör nicht auf sie. CS rennt raus und schließt die Tür ab und rennt zu ihrem Thron, wo eine Bärenfalle liegt. CS: Niemand wird lebendig Dragon Kingdom verlassen. CS befestigt die Kette an der Bärenfalle und schleicht sich wieder zu den drei Helden. CS steht hinter ihnen und schwingt die Kette, doch Tails hört es und weicht es noch knapp aus. Tails: Hey, passen sie auf! Sie könnten jemanden verletzen! CS guckt sehr wütend und schwingt wieder die Kette auf Tails, doch er weicht wieder aus, indem er nach oben fliegt. CS: Seit wann kannst du zweischwänziger Freak fliegen?! Tails: Du kannst mich einen Freak nennen, doch ich bin ein Freak mit einem Herz. CS: Nicht mehr, wenn ich mit dir fertig bin. Und dass du fliegen kannst... CS springt nach oben und fliegt mit ihren Ohren! CS: ….macht es nur leichter! CS kickt Tails ins Gesicht und Tails knallt gegen die Wand. Tails fliegt zu CS und will sie schlagen, doch sie nimmt seine Faust und schlägt ihn sehr hart auf seinem Bauch. Tails stürzt vor Schmerzen ab. CS: Und jetzt.... CS schwingt die Kette Cosmo: NEIN! CS stoppt. Cosmo: Wieso soll es so kommen? Wir könnten es friedlich lösen! Sie müssen nur sich stellen und wir finden dann gemeinsam eine Lösung. CS: (Willst du meine Ehre beleidigen?) CS guckt sie wütend an und schwingt die Kette und trifft mit der Bärenfalle Cosmo. Cosmo schreit und weint und knallt blutend gegen eine Wand. Tails: ….. Bao: Du Herzlose! Du greifst einfach mal ein kleines Mädchen an, dass nichts damit zu tun hat und harmlos ist! CS: Bao the Panther vom Siyu Clan. Ich muss dir was erzählen... Bao: Was? Bei Rouge Rouge tritt den Yagyu Lord in die Mitte. Yagyu Lord: Ouuuuuuhhh....Mami.... Der Yagyu Lord fällt um Rouge: Ich habe wieder gewonnen... Rouge nimmt den Chaos Emerald und fliegt raus. Rouge: Sayonara! Rich Nights: Ich hasssse ssie! Das Handy von Rich Nights klingelt. Rich Nights: Hallo? Iron NICOLE: Hallo Bride of Rich Nights, willkommen bei der Iron Dominion. Rich Nights grinst. Rich Nights: Ess isst noch nicht vorbei, Rouge! Wie wird’s ausgehen? Kategorie:Folgen